


Drabble Game Drabble Collection

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: A bunch of drabbles I wrote in the Hetalia Writer's Discord server's drabble games.





	1. Game One- Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prussia Drabble! The prompt was memory.

It was painful how he couldn't bring himself to recall the past. Sure, Gilbert knew the history, albeit vaguely, but what he personally remembered seemed to be lost in the eternal sea of lost memories. Lost to time.

Ironically, he didn't remember when he started forgetting. He knew he'd panicked to a great degree, and he knew he'd constantly read back on old journals to jog his memory, but he couldn't recall the specifics. Though he gradually stopped caring as much. 

So what if he forgot the small details? He was still awesome, and nothing would change that.

That doesn't mean it didn't get to him; hell, it bothered him more than he cared to admit. But he could keep it at bay, in the shadows where it wouldn't matter. And that's where it'd stay.

Though apart of him wondered when he'd lose what made him Prussia in the first place. He was still here, but was he still himself? How long would this last, until he was someone different, molded by different memories, different people.

Only time would tell.


	2. Game One- FrUK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A FrUK drabble! The prompt was Roses.

When Francis thought about it, _really thought about it_ , Arthur was a lot like a rose. 

He was prideful. He took on every challenge that came his way head first. He scoffed enviously when he lost and smirked triumphantly when he won. He thought for sure he must be number one in everything, and it left Francis feeling a torn mix of irritation and fondness. 

He was prickly. He had thorns, so to speak, in the form of insults and scorn. He was hard to get to, hard to fully appreciate. He didn't want to be picked by just anyone, and he wasn't going to give up easily. Yet Francis was determined to win him over.

He was beautiful. Absolutely stunning, getting past the flaws of his horrendous eyebrows and terrible fashion sense. But there wasn't anything more gorgeous in Francis' opinion, flaws, thorns, hubris and all.


	3. Game One- China

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A China drabble because this is the perfect old man. The prompt was rope!

_When would it end?_

This was a very common thought for Yao. Perhaps too common to be healthy, but what could you do? Four thousand — almost five thousand years could do that to a man.

Some days he was content. Despite everything, he was still going strong, with new friends and allies by his side. He had things he never would've dreamed of just two thousand years ago, power he never thought could exist.

Others, it seemed as if he was trapped. Tied down, forced to stay in an ever changing world run by bitter children. He couldn't rest, couldn't stop, couldn't do anything. He was roped into this existence he never asked for.

Truly, immortality was a blessing and a curse.


	4. Game One- SpAus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SpaAus drabble with the prompt Melody! This was gonna be PruAus. Hooray for shipping Austria with everyone!

Quick, slow. Powerful, soft. Passionate, respectful. The ever changing melody was what they lived for. It was what they breathed.

Fingers plucked the strings with surprising delicacy. Fingers hit the keys with intense focus. A steady crescendo, not much unlike the steady building between the two. Accented like the popping intensity of their fervor. 

Soft and sorrowful like their circumstances. When had it come to this? When had everything they had crumbled into nothingness? When had they realizes the glory days were over and gone? 

The melody was one of intense sadness. The melody was one of intense vehemence. The melody was one of intense love.


	5. Game One- Italy Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy Brothers, with all of the prompts oof. The prompts were Rope, Melody, Transformation, Alone, Memory, and Roses.

If there was one thing Romano would never admit to anyone ever, it was his intense fear of loneliness. Veneziano knew this. It didn't need to be communicated between the two at this point. They said nothing as Veneziano stayed with his brother at night, a constant reminder he was never alone.

If there was one thing Veneziano would never admit to anyone ever, it was his intense fear of being forgotten. Romano had always been aware of this. The results was the rare praise and kind treatment intended to remind his brother he would never be forgotten. 

For years, their relationship had been like this. Delicate as a rose, with prickly moments of doubt. An airy song, where a single moment of hesitance could set the entire melody off. They had been rope unwillingly into a unity either had ever consider, and they came out of it different people. 

But maybe it had been for the better. After all, without each other, their fears might have already eaten them alive.


	6. Game One- Romerica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last one from my first game, Romerica! With Melody as the prompt.

If Alfred loved anything about Lovino, it was his passion. Specifically, his vigor when he danced. It complimented the beauty he saw for him, struck him with such great intense feelings.

They fought the rules, drinking away the problems society had deemed unlawful until only a buzz and those intense feelings were left. But Lovino never grew sloppy. He danced with the same spirit, possibly more, than he would've had he been sober. 

But sobriety had been lost so long ago, and so had all self control. Guided by the music, he showed all his excitement, his forbidden feelings, through the dance. And Alfred was being pulled along.


	7. Game Two- Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My second game! The prompt was Abandoned.

Ludwig Beilschmidt wasn't any more than nine years and two months that cold December morning. Somehow, despite all the snow, the small heap of brown fur had caught his attention. Well, he thought it was brown. Closer inspection showed the fur was actually a honey-like color, caked in dirt. 

A dog, he realized. He checked it's pulse, as his brother taught him, and found it was on the brink of death. Ludwig began to panic. Someone, some horrible person, left a dog on the street to die. 

He didn't stop to think about how his brother would react. He didn't think much at all. His heart took control as he scooped the small thing into his arms. 

He swore he'd never abandon her.


	8. Game Two- America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know how to feel about this one. The prompt was Bottle. I've been told it made someone think lf Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe, but idk what that is so yeah.

Transitioning from child into the next stage of his life was hard. And Alfred never would've thought a Coke bottle would kickstart it all. 

He was twelve, young and stupid. It was the time when a single nickel could buy anything and child like him spent his summer mowing lawns to earn money. A nickel. To him, that was enough to buy the world. 

Or a single Coke bottle. A bottle of shiny glass and a bright red label was all it took to grab his attention. It hadn't been his first time buying his own soda pop, but it still felt good every time, being able to say he earned it. 

But he was reckless. Horribly so, and after running around with some friends, showing off what his money had bought him, the glass shattered. From his hand came the same crimson color of the label. The glass stuck in his hand at odd angles and he wanted to scream. 

He hadn't expected that. 

His father had scolded him about it, of course. The memory of pain made him take every word to heart. It took two weeks to heal, and from then on, Alfred was always just a bit more careful.


	9. Game Two- Romerica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like the next three! Romerica 20s crime au. Prompt was car ride!

There was no doubt in Lorenzo's mind, these were the glory days. Sitting in the passenger seat of Alfred's Chrysler Model B-70, feeling the wind in his hair and the hearing the loud cackling beside him. The heavy feeling from freshly brewed moonshine was already affecting him, seeping into his soul. 

They had lost the cops a long time ago. They had no chance of losing with Alfred's prized—and bootleg—car. It was another victory for them, he realized, and he couldn't help but giggle. A hand crept up his thigh and squeezed, and a grin pulled at his lips. 

A kiss. A glance. A bout of laughter. 

This was the life.


	10. Game Two- Romerica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Romerica au. The prompt was Ring.

They knew eventually everything would catch up with them. That's what they had sacrificed when they started this entire thing. That's what they felt subconsciously in their hearts that day they danced together. But, as long as they were together, it didn't matter to Lorenzo. 

He took a long drag from his cigar, feeling himself become lighter with each exhale. Alfred snuggled into his neck, wrapping his arms around Lorenzo's waist. The bar counter was becoming uncomfortable, but either was going to move now. 

No one else was in the basement right now. It was just them, in the comfort of the dark. Alfred took a swig of moonshine, and Lorenzo encased their hands together. 

"Hey," Alfred muttered, setting his flask down. "I got something for you." 

Lorenzo hummed curiously in reply. To him, the moment was too perfect to shatter by speaking. Though he could listen to Alfred's lazy slur all day.

Alfred took one of his lover's dark, nimble fingers and gave it a gentle kiss before slipping a ring onto it. It fit perfectly. A simple golden band with small words etched into it. 

_My dearest._

Lorenzo blinked. "Did you get it from a heist?" he whispered finally, low and raspy. 

"I bought it." Alfred smiled. "It felt right. If we're going down, I want the world to know how I feel." 

Perhaps it was the passionate feel of night, or even the influence of alcohol, but it didn't matter. They had each other, and that's all they cared about. Lips replaced words, spelling out a single silent phrase.

_I love you._


	11. Game Two- Romerica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of the Romerica crime au. Prompt was grim.

"I love you." 

It was said in a low whisper, raspy and tired, but he knew it was him. His partner. His lover. His Alfred. 

"Forever and always." 

Lorenzo laughed. How ironic. As far as he was concerned, forever ended with the life of his love. After all of this ended, the world might as well he an empty void. Still, he returned the words. 

"I love you so much." 

The banging upstairs was ignored. All that mattered was the other's embrace. Lorenzo breathed in the scent of Alfred's crisp dress shirt. Did he regret any of it? Never.

Alfred took one last gulp from his flask, before pouring the clear moonshine over him and his lover. He dropped it, opting instead to hold Lorenzo closer. He kissed his hair, now matted and wet, rubbing circles on the back of his suit jacket. 

Lorenzo hummed into his chest. "You ready, Love?"

Alfred smiled, eyes dripping with melancholy. "Always." 

The basement door bust open.

Lorenzo dropped his cigar.


	12. Game Three- PruMano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only drabble from game three! It's a prumano fantasy with the prompt Conversation With the Crows.

Lovino wasn't the best when it came to human communication. But the crows? They could be significantly easier to talk to at times.

They lacked the petty greed he had come accustomed to from humans. He felt safe telling them his secrets and sharing his feelings. They had good stories as well, seeing things no human, magically capable or otherwise, would be able to see from their earth-bound homes. Lovino could listen to the soft caws all day. 

Well, most were soft. Some were not. The thought was accompanied by an image of a fiery red eye with a scar running across it. You could hear him approaching from a long ways away. 

But he made up for his invasive nature with his companionship. He would tell the bad jokes he'd heard carried from ear to ear, he'd share his experiences crossing the realms, he'd share his pasts lives and give advice. And he would always come back. 

Lovino trusted Gilbert. Because Gilbert had actually stayed.


End file.
